


What If? What Could Have Been

by needtakehave



Series: What If? [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If Buffy had a baby from "I Will Remember You"? Or Angel and Cordelia had ended up together on Angel? Willow and Tara had stayed together? What would the future hold for them all? Fanfic set far in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If? What Could Have Been

17 years later and Angel was still stuck between a rock and a hard place with the women in his life. Between his wife … almost ex-wife who was the mother of his children and the friends and family who happened to be women, he never got peace. All of the women had their opinions on this and that but the biggest opinions they had were how he should raise his kids. Too bad things weren't going to get any easier for him in the near future.

As he passed his daughter's room, he heard Lily talking to someone in hushed tones. That wasn't what made him stop abruptly and turn to eavesdrop. No, it was the name that came in the middle of one of her sentences – a name that has haunted him for more than 17 years; Buffy, Buffy Summers.

"Come on, Jordan. Couldn't you just _tell_ Buffy about what was going on with you? You know, how Riley's been treating you?"

Whatever she said must not have been what Lily had wanted to hear because Angel could see her rolling her eyes and her sigh.

"Come on, Jordan! We aren't talking about a strict stepfather here, we're talking about the fact that he drinks like a fish and likes to see if he can use you as a punching bag! You _have_ to tell her!"

Angel's eyes narrowed. What on earth was she talking about and …. Who the hell **WAS** she?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
